campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
The End of the Mark of Athena (rewritten)
'End of MoA (rewritten) ' Based on nicoisbroken’s post (originally by HunterofArtemis12 on Tumblr) { Nico had just reached the ladder when a sharp pain shot up Annabeth’s bad leg. She gasped and stumbled. “What is it?” Percy asked. She tried to stagger toward the ladder. Why was she moving backward instead? Her legs swept out from under her and she fell on her face. “Her ankle!” Hazel shouted from the ladder. “Cut it! Cut it!” Annabeth’s mind was woozy from the pain. Cut her ankle? Apparently Percy didn’t realize what Hazel meant either. Then something yanked Annabeth backward and dragged her toward the pit. Percy lunged. } His hand scraped hers and they connected for a moment. Nico turned around from the ladder and desperately started clambering back down. Annabeth screamed as she was tugged toward the gaping hole in the ground. Percy scrambled to his feet still grabbing for Annabeth’s arm and finally reached her- and yanked as hard as he could, nearly pulling her socket out of her arm causing her to yelp. Hazel grappled with her sword which had been entangled in the ladder, and cursed silently. Percy looked deep into Annabeth’s eyes as he pulled against the pit- which they both realized was a piece of cobweb wrapped around the daughter of Athena’s ankle connected to something in Tartarus. Terror seeped through Annabeth’s veins as she came to a realization: she was going to fall. “I’m not going to let you fall,” Percy promised as if reading her mind, and then in one quick move removed Riptide from his pocket and uncapped it with his teeth. “Percy?” Annabeth asked weakly, confusion evitable in her voice. “Trust me,” Percy tightened his grip on her arm and then swung her around with all his strength and cut the spider web with an easy slice! The only thing that went wrong was the momentum, sending Annabeth sprawling backwards towards the rope ladder and Percy straight for the dark evil pit. “Seaweed Brain!” She screamed as his head disappeared from view. Annabeth clawed herself to her feet, and rushed towards the edge of the pit screeching his name like a banshee. There he was- hanging from a tiny ledge no bigger than a normal sized book, his knuckles turning white. “Percy! I’ll get help! JASON! FRANK!” Annabeth shouted through tears. “We’ll get you out, just hang on.” Percy’s eyes squeezed shut for a moment and he started to pull himself upward, as if doing push ups in gym class. He was so close- Annabeth reached her hand out and leaned down as far as she could hoping to reach him and pull him up to her. To her open arms, to her aching lips. Percy stretched upwards- one inch- just a few centimeters- and he plunged downwards, managing to grab on to the ledge with two fingers. “Annabeth,” Percy gasped, clearly in effort. “I’m not going to make it back.” He was stating the obvious, but it was still a painful truth. Nico and Hazel ran to Annabeth’s side just as Percy started his next sentence. “The Doors of Death. Understand? Meet me there,” He panted. “We promise,” Nico said solemnly. Hazel bit her lip and wiped her eyes to keep from crying while Annabeth shook her head and held out her hand in vain. “No no,” she cried. “This isn’t the love story we deserve. It’s not fair,” Percy attempted a smile but his fingers were slipping. “We’ll have our love story Wise Girl you’ll see. I’ll come back for you.” “Promise?” “Promise.” Annabeth stretched down as far as she could with Nico and Hazel holding her and barely grazed Percy’s fingers, he was already loosening up. The last touch of him she’d ever get- the thought made her want to sob even more. But he’s promised to come back…and her Seaweed Brain never broke a promise. * { } are Rick Riordans work, the rest belongs to HunterofArtemis12 Category:Fanfiction Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Hunter's little collection of Fanfiction Category:Short